Uncertainties
by Fushigi Kismet
Summary: Something might come between Fireball and April . . . but will they let it?


This 'fic takes place after the last episode of Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, so if you haven't seen it, there may be *SPOILERS*. It's mainly about one of the cutest couples in anime that *I've* ever seen.

Uncertainties  
A Saber and the Star Sheriffs Fanfic  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
April, Fireball, Colt, and Saber Rider gazed at the Ramrod Equalizer Vehicle II.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" April asked.

"Yeah," Fireball replied. "It's hard to believe that we've finally defeated the Outriders."

"I wouldn't say defeat, pard," Colt spoke up. "If I know anything, those slimy sidewinders'll be back!"

Saber Rider let himself smile a little at the vehemence in Colt's voice and in Fireball's next response.

"Yeah, but who'll be there waiting?!"

"Why, we will of course!"

"Star Sheriffs-"

"NUMERO UNO!" they all shouted, and laughed in comradeship.

Then they sobered. "But until then, what'll we do? There's no use for us." Fireball sighed.

"There'll always be a use for the Star Sheriffs! Whenever the people need us, we'll be there." April whacked Fireball lightly on the arm. "So cheer up, Fireball!"

Fireball put his arm around her. "I guess so."

She leaned into him and chidingly bopped him on the nose. "I *know* so."

Colt rolled his eyes at the couple. > "Well, I know what *I'm* goin' to be doing with all of this free time we've got."

"And that is?" Saber Rider asked.

"Robin and I are going to share some quality time together."

"Yeah, once she lets you out of the hospital!" Fireball retorted.

"Hey, it's not *my* fault that I knew you guys needed me to save your butts!"

"But it is your fault for getting hurt in the first place!"

Colt had no reply to that so he subsided into silence.

Fireball turned to look at his leader who had been unusually quiet. "Saber, what are you going to be doing?"

"There's some people I need to see." He thought of his parents and of the girl who had captured his heart and smiled.

The other three Sheriffs looked at him quizzically and realizing that he had a goofy look on his face, he laughed sheepishly.  
  
  
"So, April, what are you going to do, now that we *know* that the Outriders can't come back for a while?" Fireball asked later as the two of them walked together along one of the canals that still existed on Planet Uma. Twilight was setting in and her face was shadowed as she replied.

"I think I should get back to my technical studies. Maybe take up tennis again."

Fireball stopped short. "But April, the only school that you would ever apply to to advance your degree is on Planet Bismark. That's the furthest planet on the New Frontier!"

Still not looking at him, she answered in a low voice, "I know. Still, it may be the furthest away but they've got the most up-to-date technology and their technological advances are quite impressive. I want to know more. Surely you can understand that?"

"Of course I can, April, but what about . . . us?"

"Well, I know you want to go back to racing, even with both Red Fury Racers destroyed. I won't stand in your way." A little sob caught in her voice and Fireball's heart-strings tugged painfully.

"That's not what I meant."

"You know what they say, Fireball, sometimes you've just got to let go."

"Do you want to let go?" Pain stabbed through him as he looked at her standing so still.

"I-I-Meet me at the hanger bay tomorrow!" she cried, running off, tears filling her eyes.

"April! WAIT!" He started to run after her but stopped when she cried back.

"Just-Just wait for me!"

As he watched her disappear into the night he whispered to himself, "April, I'll wait."  
  
  
The next morning he was waiting at the entrance to the hanger bay, lounging against the door. April walked up to him and he instantly noted that she looked as if she had been crying. >

"Good morning," he said weakly.

"Good morning."

He stepped aside as she keyed in the access code and the doors slid open. "April, what is this all about?"

"You'll see." She tried to smile. She gestured at the open door. "Well, go ahead, go in!"

Shrugging, he entered, then caught his breath as he saw it. "No way."

The *original* Red Fury Racer was parked in the center of the hangar bay. The lights shone on it and it seemed to sparkle. It shone, better than new and twice as pretty.

"April, how-?"

She cut him off. "I knew how much you loved that old car, so I had a new one built to my exact specifications. It's not the Red Fury, but it's almost the same, only three times faster."

Fireball jumped behind the wheel and sat there, savoring the feel of it. "April, it *is* the Fury! It's so awesome! You're terrific!"

"It's my going away present to you."

Instantly, all the good feeling washed away and was replaced by a cold sick feeling in the bottom of Fireball's gut. "April, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes, Fireball, I'm going."

Fireball slowly got out of the car. "April, if that's your dream, don't let me stop you, but if you'd just let me say something, I'd be grateful."

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful for your gift, but I'm not going to race anymore."

"Why-?"

He shook his head. "Just let me finish. After being a Star Sheriff and finding a cause to fight for and a purpose to my life, I've realized that I can't just go back to racing and pretend that nothing's happened. Things have changed. *I've* changed."

"Maybe we all have."

"Maybe we have. But April, there's one thing that's never changed and never will. I love you with all of my heart and nothing will ever make me stop. You can go to the ends of the universe without me, but I'll still be waiting for you to come back."

"Fireball, I don't know what to say."

"Do you love me, April?" he asked, his eyes searching.

"You know that I do!"

His rich brown eyes were intense as he looked at her. "Then say you'll marry me, April."

"Fireball! I'm going to Bismark. You can't ask me to stay!"

"I'm not asking you to stay. I'll go with you."

"What about you? How can I take you away from your life here?"

"I don't *have* a life here without you. You gave my life a meaning, April. There's nothing here for me if you leave."

"But what would you do if you came with me?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know, but as long as we're together, it wouldn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. We can make it work."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure of this than anything in my entire life. So April Eagle, will you marry me?"

Gazing up at him with her sky blue eyes, and feeling the strength of the love that they felt for one another, what else could she say but, "Yes. Yes, I will, Fireball!"

Fireball pulled her into an embrace and as their lips met, all of their uncertainties vanished in the certainty of their love.


End file.
